prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 8, 2015 NXT results
The July 8, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 18, 2015. Summary The WWE Universe witnessed the crowning of a new NXT Champion in Finn Bálor over the weekend. The other NXT championship pictures became clearer this week, as new top contenders emerged for both the NXT Women's and Tag Team Championship. After Sasha Banks challenged Emma & Dana Brooke to a match last week, many wondered if The Boss would be able to find a partner for the tag team showdown. It looked as if the NXT Women's Champion was about to go it alone, until Charlotte shocked the NXT Universe by joining forces with Banks! The former BFFs instantly clicked, forcing Brooke & Emma to resort to dirty tactics to take control. Though she was trapped in her foes’ corner, Charlotte stayed resilient and slipped out of Brooke's grasp, tagging Banks in. The Boss clobbered Dana and trapped her in the Bank Statement to get the submission win while Charlotte neutralized Emma with the Figure Eight. After the bout, Charlotte said The Boss owed her one, and challenged her to an NXT Women's Title Match next week. Banks was happy to accept, setting the stage for a huge championship battle! Looking to establish himself in the NXT Championship picture, Solomon Crowe strode into battle against the unusual Marcus Louis. Though the frightening Frenchman unleashed his aggression, clawing at Crowe's midsection, the hacker battled back and picked up the victory by submission, forcing Louis to tap out in the Crowebar. With a future NXT Tag Team Championship Match hanging in the balance, both teams came out of the gates aggressive. The Vaudevillains used quick tags to control the bout, keeping Amore on his toes. Though the NXT Universe rallied behind Enzo, English & Gotch dominated the bout, keeping him in their half of the ring. Amore eventually evaded a clothesline from English and tagged in Big Cass, who manhandled The Vaudevillains. Amore & Cassady looked to be on the verge of victory with Enzo hitting a cross body block off the top rope on English. However, English rolled through and covered Amore for the three-count, earning The Vaudevillains a chance to challenge NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy! Results ; ; *Sasha Banks & Charlotte defeated Emma & Dana Brooke (4:50) *Finn Balor defeated Kevin Owens © to win the WWE NXT Championship (19:20) **Info: This match was taped on 04.07.2015. *Solomon Crowe defeated Marcus Louis (3:30) *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) in a NXT Tag Team Title No. 1 Contenders’ Match (8:05) Image Gallery 7-8-15 NXT 1.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 2.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 3.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 4.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 5.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 6.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 7.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 8.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 9.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 10.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 11.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 12.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 13.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 14.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 15.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 16.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 17.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 18.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 19.jpg 7-8-15 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #154 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT # at WWE.com * NXT #286 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events